Porque sobraban las palabras
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: El momento de su partida le partía el corazón, pero él lo sabía: Tezuka sólo pudo sonreír sabiendo que había perdido, pero no había necesidad de decir nada. Las palabras estaban de más. Shounei-ai.


_Saludos de nuevo. Pues no es mi primera historia en el universo de PoT, pero sí es la primera vez que intento escribir algo de esta pareja, nunca he escrito shounen-ai y no sé qué tal quedó, pero este intento de fic va dedicado a mi amiga Ann-chan, que me pedía algo de estos chicos hace mucho tiempo, espero que te guste Ann (créate una cuenta de FF jeje). Se agradecen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas… en fin, todo lo que implique ayudarme a mejorar en este género._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Porque sobraban las palabras**_

Tezuka pensó que nunca se había sentido tan… extrañamente confundido antes. Aún así, no lograba entender – o quizás no quería hacerlo – el motivo. ¿Acaso no era ese su más grande sueño? Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tenía vía libre para convertirse en un tenista profesional, cuando cursaba la secundaria y uno de sus "compañeros de equipo" le destrozaba el codo, indudablemente se hubiera reído. Y eso que 'reírse' no era precisamente una de sus actividades preferidas. Estas oportunidades simplemente no caían del cielo todos los días, sería un ingenuo si la desaprovechaba y es que, francamente, ¿qué lo detenía? Por un momento pensó en sus compañeros de Seigaku y en los tantos otros camaradas de otras escuelas.

_Ve y conviértete en profesional, _le había dicho el orgulloso capitán del Hyotei.

_Al menos déjanos despedirte con una fiesta, _había dicho el entusiasta Eiji, que no podía ocultar la tristeza con la noticia de la partida de su capitán. Tezuka no quería ni imaginarse las quejas que tendría que soportar luego, principalmente por parte de Momo, cuando él y Oishi se dieran cuenta de que se iba sin despedirse. Tezuka simplemente había bajado la mirada, apesadumbrado, queriendo partir lo más pronto posible para evitar sentir más nostalgia.

Pero muy en su interior lo sabía. Sabía que era inútil tratar de mentirse a sí mismo. Había una sola razón que lo hacía dudar. Y es que, desde hacía tiempo, tenía ese sentimiento. No se explicaba cómo había nacido, o por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, mucho menos cómo era posible que él sintiera algo así por… un chico. Por Fuji Syusuke, el genio de Seigaku, para ser más específico.

Y esas palabras que le había dedicado, eran las únicas palabras que no podía sacarse de la cabeza:

_Tezuka, tengo un favor que pedirte_, había dicho Fuji, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, justo antes de dar media vuelta. Pero había cometido el error de mirar sus ojos, esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, que se abrieron para mirarlo solamente a él. Esa sonrisa sincera que muy pocas veces asomaba a los labios del genio del Seigaku, le impidió apartar sus ojos. Tezuka supo entonces hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto cuando Fuji tomó su raqueta y, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, le guió hacia una cancha vacía.

En el instante en que comenzaron a jugar, el tiempo se detuvo y todos a su alrededor desaparecieron. En ese momento, era como regresar a la época en que eran novatos en el club de tenis y Fuji lo retó al que sería su primer encuentro.

Aún estando consciente de que no sería capaz de derrotar a su capitán en su estado actual, Fuji sabía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. No podía dejarlo marcharse sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de él.

Tendido en el suelo, la frustración invadió al chico de los ojos azules. Frustración porque Tezuka le parecía inalcanzable. Frustración porque ahora él se marchaba y lo dejaba atrás, como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron. Frustración porque… no se atrevía a admitir la verdadera razón de su frustración. Maldición, se sentía como un completo idiota. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras mentalizaba la imagen de su capitán, que se alejaba cada vez más de él.

_Algún día ganaré… Algún día… seré capaz de ganar mucho más que un partido contra ti_.

Caminó lentamente por las instalaciones del campamento, tratando de pensar en el futuro que le deparaba en la lejana Alemania. Podría alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en profesional en un país donde el tenis era más reconocido. Sus ojos iban de una cancha a otra. Todos luchaban arduamente por demostrar su valía, por alcanzar la cima. Y esa lucha se había convertido en suya, también era por eso que no se había atrevido a dar el paso. Porque siempre se sacrificaba por el equipo tal y como lo había dicho el ex capitán Yamato. Pero, ya era hora de que hiciera algo por él mismo.

Pronto alcanzó la entrada principal del complejo de entrenamiento. Dio una última mirada y se prometió no mirar atrás de nuevo, pero entonces…

– Tezuka.

Se volteó completamente, rompiendo su recién declarada promesa de no mirar atrás. Fuji estaba frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada. De seguro había corrido desde el otro lado del complejo, ¿sólo para alcanzarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo más difícil?

– Fuji.

El muchacho de los lentes retrocedió un par de pasos, sin saber la razón. Como consecuencia, el ojiazul avanzó hacia él la misma cantidad de pasos. De pronto, aquello se convirtió en un juego sincronizado, uno que no los llevaba a ninguna parte. Tezuka permaneció impasible, aunque por dentro empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Fuji sonrió, como sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba. El capitán del Seigaku no cambió su expresión, temiendo ser leído, misión fallida, ya que nada escapaba de los ojos de Fuji Syusuke.

– Entonces… – dijo Tezuka, con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

– Entonces… te vas a Alemania, ¿cierto? – Tezuka asintió, cerrando sus ojos por un momento – Ya veo. ¿Sabes cuándo regresarás? – el otro negó con la cabeza – Entiendo. De seguro no te tomará demasiado tiempo convertirte en profesional. Pero, conociéndote… – en ese momento, su voz comenzó a quebrarse – conociéndote…

– Fuji… tú…

Los ojos de Tezuka se abrieron con la sorpresa, al tiempo que el desconcierto lo invadió cuando vio un par de lágrimas deslizarse por las blancas mejillas de su compañero. ¿Qué significaban? El chico de lentes avanzó lentamente, dejando caer el bolso de sus raquetas. Fuji respiró profundamente y entonces continuó:

– Conociéndote tan bien como te conozco, Tezuka. Estoy seguro de que no regresarás, hasta que hayas alcanzado la cima. Probablemente… – y una vez más las lágrimas lo traicionaban – probablemente pase algún tiempo antes de que regreses; quién sabe, tal vez te enamores de Alemania y no quieras regresar, quizás encuentres allá al amor de tu vida y… y…

Fuji bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Jamás imaginó que se mostraría en ese estado tan deplorable enfrente de él, antes de su partida. Justo cuando había reunido el valor para encararlo y decirle un par de verdades que habían permanecido ocultas en lo más profundo de su corazón. El ojiazul levantó la mirada cuando sintió la mano de Tezuka posarse en su hombro izquierdo. Tezuka estrujó un poco más el hombro de su compañero, quien lo miró con aquellos ojos azules, tan profundos. Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas. Acercándose aún más al genio, el capitán dijo, esbozando una sonrisa:

– ¿Tanto te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, Fuji?

El más bajo posó su mano sobre la de su capitán y la apretó levemente. Cerró sus brillantes ojos mientras exhalaba el aire que había contenido desde que Tezuka se le acercó. Volvió a abrir aquellos enigmáticos ojos y redujo aún más la distancia entre ellos. Asombrado por sus acciones, el capitán fue incapaz de moverse. Sentir el cálido aliento de Fuji contra su rostro hizo que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse.

– Tienes que darte prisa.

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de la bocina de un auto. Un vehículo negro había llegado para recoger a Tezuka. Su tiempo se había acabado, pero él aún dejaba un asunto inconcluso.

– Tienes que darte prisa y convertirte en profesional. Porque cuando regreses habrás perdido más que un partido de tenis, Tezuka. Yo no te arrebataré el puesto de pilar de la selección Sub 17, no, porque yo te arrebataré algo mucho más importante – Tezuka esbozó una débil sonrisa – Así que prepárate si es que no quieres sufrir tu más aplastante derrota, capitán.

– No lo creo – Fuji arqueó una ceja. Tezuka le dio la espalda – Eso no será posible, Fuji.

– ¿Tan seguro está, capitán?

– Eso no será posible, Fuji, porque me he dado cuenta de que esa ya es una batalla perdida para mí. Aunque sea difícil admitirlo, aunque no haya sido capaz de admitirlo antes, esta ha sido una completa victoria para ti.

Tezuka recogió su bolso del suelo, mientras Fuji permaneció inmóvil, boquiabierto y con el corazón acelerado. No era exactamente lo que estaba esperando escuchar del estoico capitán de su escuela, pero tenía que admitir que no había estado del todo mal… Y sonrió.

– Recuerda, no bajes la guardia.

Antes de que el capitán empezara a alejarse, Fuji lo sujetó por el brazo. Sorprendido por tal reacción, Tezuka fue incapaz de moverse y Fuji, ágilmente, se colocó enfrente de él. Un simple roce… Sólo fue eso; el roce de sus labios por, quizás, menos de un segundo, pero bastó para hacerlo sonrojar hasta la médula. Miró, incrédulo a su compañero ojiazul, que sonreía ampliamente, ocultando aquellos traviesos ojos detrás de unas pestañas que nunca le habían parecido tan largas. No pudo evitar sonreír también, al tiempo que apurada el paso para no hacer esperar más al conductor.

– No bajes la guardia, capitán Tezuka.

Y Tezuka volvió a sonreír, mirando al cielo cuando las puertas del complejo se cerraron tras él. En aquel complejo donde se había quedado parte de su corazón. No había necesidad de decir nada. ¿Por qué?

_Porque sobraban las palabras… _


End file.
